


Loving 'Angels' Instead...

by flickawhip



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/F, Phantom-Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 16:23:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12511428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Light fluff... just for fun.





	Loving 'Angels' Instead...

The Phantom isn’t quite sure what to make of the other woman facing her... true her mask is on the opposite side, and she seems... slightly shorter, but the woman does look a little like a mirror image. 

“Who are you?”

The other woman speaks softly, a frown clear even as she moves to push hair out of her eyes, setting her hat down. The sight of slight blonde curls is enough to distract Phantom, although she melts into shadows when someone comes closer. 

“Phantom?”

She can hear the other woman move slightly in the darkness, then jumps slightly at the feel of a hand on her shoulder. 

“Angels?”

She sighs, it’s only her friend. The two have a short conversation, although she keeps looking for the other woman. Once her friend is gone she waits, smiling just slightly when the Phantom re-emerges. 

“Angels? As in... Angels of Music?”

The tease is clear and Angels laughs slightly.

“No... more.. Ang-Hells...”

Phantom laughs softly.

“Angels suits you better... look at you, all blonde curls and cuteness.”

“So... am I coming to your lair?”

Phantom laughs again.

“... Someone’s forward.” 

Angels shrugs, smiles and lets herself be lead away.


End file.
